Collapse
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: [Post 301] She will collapse if she isn't careful. Written for the hc bingo prompt "self harm" on LJ.


**Haven: Collapse**

* * *

Dedicated to **serenitymeimei** and **RazielOmega** who both asked me for post 301 fic at some point or another. Merry Christmas, guys!

Written for the **hc_bingo prompt** "_self harm"_ on LJ.

I've been trying to post some fic, but have been really tired since I finished my finals last week. So I hope this will suffice. Also, it's my birthday tomorrow and I like posting fic around my birthday. Enjoy!

* * *

"Someone should be taking care of you right now."

Nathan's voice is a soft whisper as he wraps the police jacket around Audrey's shivering form.

She shakes her head as if to dismiss his comment, even though she feels like she's on the verge of collapsing. She _will_ collapse if she isn't careful.

Later, at his insistence – despite her feeble protests – he takes her to his house.

No words are exchanged in the car ride to his house, but Nathan glances over to her at each stoplight he hits.

She looks down, away, out the window and seems to stare at nothing. No one. It's almost as if she is a ghost, her body closer and closer to catapulting into non-existence.

When he pulls up to the driveway at his house, he studies her for a moment before touching her arm. Her fearful eyes reach his and stare at him – or do they stare right through him? – as if nothing he says or does can pull her from this numbed catatonic state she's sunken into.

He sucks in a breath and remembers her words.

"_I was tied up and beaten up by a man who knows me better than I know myself!"_

He places a gentle hand on her arm and it's only then when he realizes she hasn't stopped shaking.

"Audrey," he whispers. "Come on, Audrey. Let's go inside."

She doesn't put up a fight or protest, just lets him guide her inside his house. He walks right next to her, a protective hand along the small of her back at all times as he leads her to his couch and gently pushes her down.

Audrey isn't looking at him. She isn't looking at anything. But that's not what scares him.

_She doesn't move._

Nathan briefly wonders what he should do next. Should he put blankets around her? Make her a warm drink? Just sit with her and hold her until she falls asleep?

He takes a step back, moving away with the intention of getting her some blankets. Maybe even a soft pillow.

"Nathan," she whispers. The voice that comes out of her mouth doesn't sound like hers.

He immediately moves forward, crouching down in front of her as their eyes meet.

"I'm right here, Audrey," he tells her reassuringly, moving some of her messy blonde hair from her face. He tries not to react as he gets a better view of the blossoming bruise on her cheek.

_Son of a-_

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't-"

"Whoa, Parker. Where is this coming from?" Nathan asks, shifting position and gingerly taking her hands in both of his.

"_This_," she intones angrily, shaking her bandaged, injured hand with great emphasis. "If I hadn't tried to get away. Maybe I should've just-"

"No," Nathan interrupts her, his voice firm. "You did what you had to do. You used your instincts, your intuition. You did everything right. What isn't fair is what the bastard did to you. _That_ is what's not fair."

Tears are streaming down her face now and when Nathan moves forward to take Audrey in his arms, her warm tears make contact with his skin. Her arms wrap around him once more. Just like they had at the Inn hours earlier.

Does she really have to let go?

After a few moments, Nathan pulls back. He's looking at Audrey intently, studying every inch of her. She instinctively leans into his touch when he reaches up and places a hand against her bruised cheek. The soft caress of his hand is worth more than the momentary pain touching the bruise causes.

She doesn't care.

_She just wants him. _

"Tired," she mumbles almost inaudibly. Her throat is raw from screaming hysterically, her voice parched and dry.

"You need sleep, Parker," he tells her softly. "You're taking my bed tonight."

Before she has time to let his words sink in, his arms are around her still trembling form and he's lifting her – _carrying her_ – to his bed.

Nathan Wuornos, Chief of Haven Police, has Detective Audrey Parker in his arms.

Her eyes are fluttering, half-closed, and she's mumbling something when he sets her down on his bed. He smiles when she moves closer to him as he takes a few moments to quickly examine the self-inflicted wound on her hand before deciding he'll clean it for her again in the morning and pulls the blankets up to her shoulders.

For now, she just needs sleep.

He's about to stand up and leave her be – let her sleep – when he feels her fingers wrap around his hand.

_That touch…_

It stills him and he looks down at Audrey whose eyes are closed.

"Don't leave, Nathan."

She will not collapse. She will heal. As long as he stays. As long as he's there.

"I'm right here, Audrey," he promises. "Always here."

_Fin._


End file.
